<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Every End Means a New Beginning by Anaya6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683919">Every End Means a New Beginning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaya6/pseuds/Anaya6'>Anaya6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:13:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaya6/pseuds/Anaya6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One action without prior thought can create a domino effect that two boys are unprepared for. Will they embrace what their actions have set in motion? Set in Half-blood Prince</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. And with a word, it begins.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sectumsempra!" He shouted as he flicked his wrist towards Malfoy.</p><p>A flash of white lashed like a whip from Harry's wand towards Malfoy. The pure white was soon overridden by splatters of red. His robes were in tatters and deep wounds appeared along his face and chest. He fell to his knees choking on the blood running down his throat. Harry ran towards his, a wordless cry on his lips, and fell to the floor next to him. He issued a gentler cutting charm against Malfoy's robes and pulled them away from the wounds.</p><p>He racked his brain for some spell, some charm to stop the bleeding. He struggled to remember anything else written down by the curse in his Potion's book or any possible cure from his lessons. Finally, the words broke free of the panic-filled fog that has descended on his brain.</p><p>"Vulnera Sanentur." He whispered the words hopefully.</p><p>He watched in anticipation as the blood flow ceased, but the wounds remained open. He muttered it once more, relief at the cessation of the blood, but fear for Malfoy's life crashing over him. The wounds started to scab and knit together. He laid his head on Malfoy's chest desperately listening for a heartbeat. It thudded faintly. He whispered the spell once more against his skin. The wounds finally healed over, his heartbeat grew louder and he started breathing heavily.</p><p>"Thank god!" He stayed laying against Malfoy, letting everything hit him. He hadn't meant to hurt him, let alone kill him. The fear and guilt at what he had done and the thought of losing Malfoy nearly consumed him. Tears pricked his eyes and he soon succumbed to the hysteria welling up inside him. Amidst his sobbing, he felt a stir beneath him. He felt a hand move up his leg, across his hip and settle on his back.</p><p>"P-p-otter?" Malfoy's hoarse voice broke through.</p><p>"Malfoy, oh my god! I'm so sorry. I didn't know the spell did that! I never would have used it!" Harry stopped resisting the urge and gathered Malfoy to him. He stopped at the whimper.</p><p>"Where the fuck did you learn that spell? I feel like I've been trampled by a hippogriph." He braced his hand on Harry and dragged himself up right. He was in too much pain to think about killing Potter.</p><p>"I found it in a book... I'm so sorry." He resisted dragging Malfoy to him once more and hung his head in shame.</p><p>"Potter, I'm in too much pain to hate you right now. Even though you did try to kill me, I owe you my life for knowing how to save me." He looked up at Potter and winced at the movement.</p><p>"But if it wasn't for me, I wouldn't have had to heal you. And the scars Dra…Malfoy. They're bad."</p><p>"I can fix those no problem if I can get to my room. No one needs to know about this." He grimaced as he tried to get up and fell back with a gasp. "On second thought, I don't think my room is the best idea. I need to get to the Room of Requirement."</p><p>"Here, let me help you up." Harry stood quickly and held out his hand. Malfoy stared in a moment of uncertainty. A range of emotions crossed his face before he finally gave in and accepted the hand. Harry hefted him up and put Malfoy's arm around his shoulder. Malfoy stood panting for a second before nodding that he could continue. Harry pulled his invisibility cloak out of the bag at his side and wrapped it around them both. They shuffled their way through the back halls until they reached the room.</p><p>Malfoy drew himself away from Harry and paced a few times in front of a blank wall before it transformed itself into a door. He allowed himself to be braced against Harry once more as they made their way to the door. Harry opened it to what appeared to be a den. There was a roaring fire in front of a dark leather couch and two chairs of the same material. Bookshelves lined a majority of the walls. On one blank wall, there was a cabinet containing vials and potions ingredients. On the opposite side was a large bed with black satin sheets and a blood red comforter.</p><p>"Bed or couch?" Harry asked tentatively.</p><p>"Neither. I have to go to the cabinet first." Malfoy directed them towards it and they slowly made their way over to it. He removed his arm from around Harry and searched the cabinet quickly. He brought out a large, pleasant smelling jar. "I fear I'll need help applying this." He flushed with embarrassment.</p><p>Harry nodded and brought him over to the couch. Malfoy gingerly removed his robes, staring down at his chest. A dozen still pink scars littered his chest, spreading up his neck, and there was a spattering across his face. Malfoy turned his face away from both his chest and Harry. Harry unscrewed the cap on the jar and scooped out some of the lotion. He used his other hand to take a little off and apply it to Malfoy's chest. He hissed but held still. He moved his ministrations to his neck. When he had finished with his chest and neck, he took a deep breath and put his hand on Malfoy's face and gently brought his face forward. He felt the other boy tense and bit his lip.</p><p>"I just need to get your face." He whispered. Malfoy nodded and he grabbed a little more of the salve. As he applied it to his face, he thought how best to say what was on his mind. "I'm so sorry, Draco. I never meant for this to happen." He watched as the scars started to fade.</p><p>"It's my fault. I was going to use one of the Unforgivables. If I was in your place, I would have let me die. It's no less than I deserve after all that's happened." To his shame, his eyes started welling with tears again.</p><p>"You know I couldn't do that. Who would I get into daily fights with then?" His joke fell flat and he softened. "Draco, you have a choice you know. You don't have to keep doing this."</p><p>"I'm not like you, Potter. I don't have the luxury or choice." His voice held bitter shame.</p><p>"We all have a choice. I know the threat you are living under. I know the fear you're feeling. We can keep this a secret until we're ready, but you don't have to continue with all of this."</p><p>"H-harry," He stumbled over actually using his first name, "I just don't know what to do." And against everyone else in his life's voice screaming in his head, he allowed the Golden Boy to draw him in and hug him.</p><p>"It'll be ok. You don't have to be the bad guy. That's the great thing about having free will. You have the option to decide if what side you want to be on, what you want to do with your life. I'm willing to help if you decide you want to be a part of our side."</p><p>"I think…I think I want to be good. I can't stand it anymore. I didn't want any of this to begin with. I think I want to start over…Starting with you, Harry."</p><p>"That's ok with me." He smiled warmly. "Though, I think it's better if we keep all of this away from everyone else until we have it all figured out. I don't think anyone else would understand." They both laughed nervously before settling back against each other.</p><p>They both became lost in their own thoughts, both thinking how easy it was to give up all the fighting and how easy they were in each other's company. Malfoy thought of the librated feeling swelling inside him. No more thoughts of how he was going to kill Dumbledore, fear of what would happen if he failed, or having to hide away from everyone. Harry thought of what all this could possibly mean. Malfoy had effectively switched sides and he wondered how to redirect all the energy he had spent going after him. They both thought about how everything begins with an end.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. And with a few words, thoughts stir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They stayed there, just enjoying the solitude, for another couple hours before deciding to leave. They stood at the door, both wondering how to approach this goodbye. The events and closeness they had just experienced deemed a handshake too informal, yet a hug seemed too intimate. Malfoy finally stuck out his hand. Harry gave him one of his own and they smiled at each other.</p><p>"Why don't…" Harry hesitated, obviously lost in his thoughts, "I mean, we can't exactly talk in front of everyone else. How about we meet here once in awhile, just to keep this up?" He looked hopeful.</p><p>"I think it would work. Sunday morning after breakfast?"</p><p>Harry nodded and they both left. Harry headed down to the kitchens since they had missed dinner. He begged a plate from one of the house elves and watched them while he ate it. His thoughts were consumed with how he would break the news about the end of his and Malfoy's feud to his friends. They had been feuding since they had first arrived and the mere idea that it could be over in just one incident would be too much for his friends to handle. He handed his plate back to the elf, thanked him and made his way back to his common area. He waved his friends concerns away and went straight to bed.</p><p>It took Malfoy a little longer than normal to get back to his common area. Even after the healing spell and the salve, he was still ginger from the spell's effects. He waved away his friend's concerns and straightened his spine. He made himself walk as normal as possible up to his room before succumbing to the pain. He changed into his pajamas and lay in bed. He tried to fall asleep but it eluded him. Thoughts of the raven haired boy filled his head. His attempts to befriend him had finally succeeded and with that friendship came liberation from all the hardship he knew he would have to face if he continued on the path he was forced to walk. Even though he had often insisted so, he never hated Potter. The hurt and confusion over the rejection in their first year had caused him to make stupid decisions in an effort to pretend that it hadn't affected him at all.</p><p>And then the Dark Lord had come back. Threats towards everyone he loved had caused him to accept the one mission he never wanted in the first place. His father had lost favor with the Dark Lord and his life hung by a thread. If he wanted the ones he loved to live, he would have to kill the one person who had kept his hopes alive. Despite all his attempts to dissuade him, Dumbledore continued his efforts to try to bring Draco to his side. He frequently brought him in for one-on-one heart to hearts, discussing how things were at home, whether he was getting along well at school, how he was feeling. Despite how rotten he had been, Dumbledore thought he could be redeemed. The mere thought of having to kill the man who he looked up to and respected nauseated Draco and was one small piece of what caused his decision to accept Harry's offer.</p><p>Thinking of that offer filled Draco with hope for the future. He couldn't deny that Harry had what it took to take down the Dark Lord. History was too damning to deny it and only fools denied the truth. Draco was no fool. He also wasn't going to deny what that offer meant for him. A freedom from the chains his family, the Dark Lord and even being in his House had put upon him, the chance to redeem himself for the horrendous acts that he had already done, the choice to decide what his future could be, and the chance to become who he wanted to be and not what everyone else expected to be. In the enclosed quarters of his bed, Draco broke free of the disguise that he had placed upon himself. The cold, emotionless, dark mask that being a Malfoy and Death Eater required of him was slowly removed. The parts of him that he kept locked away slowly came forward to replace it. For the first time in a long time, Draco smiled with genuine happiness.</p><p>The next morning, the boys sat at their respective tables and fought the urge to look at each other. Each time they caught the other staring, they smiled quickly and immediately looked away. Both found it difficult to focus on what was going on when they were lost in their own thoughts of each other.</p><p>"Harry, you've barely touched your breakfast. You'll make yourself sick if you don't eat." Hermione placed her hand on his arm.</p><p>"Sorry, Mom. Just a little distracted this morning." He smiled at her and took a large bite of his eggs for effect.</p><p>"I'm not being a mom." She sputtered a little flustered. "What has you so distracted anyways?"</p><p>"Just thinking about life. How one decision can affect someone's entire life. What it means to forgive and what it takes for it to happen. How our choices affect everyone else around us."</p><p>Ron looked up from his meal in shock. "That's some deep thinking, Harry. What made you start?"</p><p>"Start thinking?" Harry laughed. "I've always thought. You just never asked what I was thinking about."</p><p>"I guess that's true. But we're Gryffindors. We're doers not thinkers."</p><p>"Why can't we be both? Hermione is a thinker and she's in Gryffindor as well. I get that all our Houses have our separate qualities that we are known for but have you thought that maybe there's more to us than just those qualities? We all have qualities of the different Houses but the Sorting Hat put us in the Houses that we are most like. We don't intermingle much either. So how are we to know that a Slytherin isn't compassionate and brave? How do we know that a Ravenclaw isn't passionate or that they can't act before they think? And how about us Gryffindors? Hermione is booksmart, like the Ravenclaws, she can be sly and cunning like a Slytherin, and she cares deeply about her friends and family like a Hufflepuff. But it's her willpower, her determination to fight for what's right, her fearlessness and her bravery that makes her a Gryffindor." He looked at Hermione who was deep in thought and nodding in agreement. "We're no different than everyone else here except that the Sorting Hat saw a little more of one quality in us than another. Even those who are in Slytherin. They value their friends and are willing to fight for them. Some of the value knowledge as much as even Hermione does. Yes, some of them side with He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named but they do it with the same single-minded determination in which our side follows Dumbledore and I. Just think about that."</p><p>He took a deep breath after the unintended speech and returned to his food. Somewhere in the middle of it, more than just his two best friends decided to listen in and caused everyone around him to take a good hard look at the other tables. Breakfast that morning gave more than just food for their bodies; it gave them food for thought. Harry decided to sneak a glance at Draco and he found him staring at him intently. He smiled quickly. His appetite came back with a vengeance and as he was eating he though Sunday just couldn't get there soon enough. There was so much he wanted to talk to Draco about.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. And with a sentence, change begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Breakfast Sunday morning help excitement for everyone. The Ravenclaws had challenged the Hufflepuffs to a friendly Quidditch match because they hadn't faced each other in awhile. Harry and Draco were excited for the chance to work on their friendship. As everyone was eating and chatting happily, the owls carrying the daily mail started to arrive. The Weasley's, Hermione, and Harry all received packages from Mrs. Weasley containing sweets and letters. Harry and Ron eagerly opened their packages arguing over what to eat first while Hermione scolded them to not eat sweets before finishing their breakfast.</p><p>Harry sneaked a peek at Draco, only to see him hunched over a letter with his customary scowl etched in his face. He stared at the offensive letter as if he were trying to set it on fire with sheer power of will and it made Harry curious as to who it was from. He idly munched on a cookie from his package and half-listened to Ron and Hermione arguing over who would win in the upcoming Quidditch battle. He had no intentions of watching the match. He knew he'd have to come up with some excuse as to why, especially with his love of the game, that no one would question.</p><p>"Hey guys, I don't think I'm going to the Quidditch match." He continued to casually eat his breakfast.</p><p>"Why not, mate? Thought we were going to watch the Ravenclaws kick ass?" Ron looked at Harry as if he'd grown a second, maybe third, head.</p><p>"I still haven't finished my Potion's essay and I thought I'd get that done and spend some time studying."</p><p>"I could stay and help you, Harry. I know you were having issues with it and I already have it done."</p><p>"No thanks, Hermione. You go ahead and enjoy the game. I'm sure I can muddle through it on my own. If you want, if I have it done after the game you can go through it for me."</p><p>"Alright, if you're sure." Both Ron and Hermione gave him a weird look before continuing their discussion on who was going to win the match.</p><p>Harry started feeling antsy so after a quick glance at Draco and a goodbye to his friends, he headed up to his room. He knew Draco would still be awhile at breakfast so he grabbed his homework and headed down to the Room of Requirement. He had been ordered to write an essay on making the Dogbreath potion after he accidentally added the Fire Seeds too early and caused the cauldron to explode. The work was tedious and he sorely wished he had let Hermione help him with it. He was busy explaining the shade difference in the potion and how that connected with when he was supposed to add the seeds when Draco entered the room. Harry looked up completely confused.</p><p>"What's the difference between sky blue and light blue? Isn't the sky light blue?" He honestly looked a little panicked.</p><p>"Sky blue is two shades lighter than light blue. Doing your potion's essay?"</p><p>"Yeah, I know what I did wrong. I don't see why I have to evaluate and pick apart every little thing I did is silly."</p><p>"Then why is it so hard to write? Seems it'd be a breeze if you already have the answers."</p><p>"I don't know. Anyways, enough about my nonsense. What was with the letter at breakfast?" At his mention, Draco closed off and became distant.</p><p>"Just a letter from my father." His voice was tight.</p><p>"Do you want to talk about it?"</p><p>"What will talking about it do, Potter? It is what it is." His jaw tensed and he avoided looking at Harry.</p><p>"If something is bothering you, talking about it can make you feel better. They can help you figure out how to go about fixing things. That's what friends are for."</p><p>"Friends." He scoffed. "It's not that simple. What can you do to help against what I'm facing? My father, my mother, you-know-who, the mission I'm forced to undertake? How do you, of all people, intend to help me?" Draco's sneer was back.</p><p>"There's no need to get defensive. I'm just trying to help. You don't have to be alone."</p><p>"And what do you know about being alone? You have everyone around you to support you. At any point in time, you can go to anyone. I've have no one, I've never had anyone. And before you even mention my "friends" in Slytherin, remember that they are all on the side of You-Know-Who. They would think me a fool if I told them I wanted out, that I didn't want any of this, that I didn't want to…" He stopped and took a breath, composing himself.</p><p>"You didn't want to what?" He asked gently.</p><p>"I can't…I can't talk about it. They'd kill me if I told, if I didn't do it."</p><p>"Just tell me. You're more of a fool than I thought if you don't think you can trust me right now." Draco still looked quite uncertain.</p><p>"My mission…" Harry let him take his time. "I'm supposed to kill Dumbledore. That's what the letter was about. He's putting pressure on my father because I haven't done it yet. The longer I wait, the more likely it is that he will kill my family." Draco dropped his head to his hands.</p><p>"Wait, he trusts you to kill Dumbledore? Isn't he worried you'll be caught or killed?"</p><p>Draco laughed bitterly. "He expects it, I assume. I wouldn't put it past him to want me dead just to make his point stick with my family."</p><p>"And he would go that far, wouldn't he? You don't have to kill him, you know. He can help you. He won't hold your past decisions, your parent's decisions, or what you've been put up to against you. He's not like that." Harry rested his hand on Draco's arm.</p><p>"I still have more time. Can we just…wait?"</p><p>"I wouldn't take too much time. You don't know what can happen. There are some things you just can't leave to time and fate, especially not when it comes to life and death. The risk is just too great, especially for everyone close to you and those who depend on you."</p><p>"The only risk with my dying would be to me. I think the only people affected by it would be my mother and maybe Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle. We Slytherins aren't known for having close relationships, being self-centered and only out for ourselves of course."</p><p>Harry thought awhile before asking his next question. "What about your father?"</p><p>Draco slowly turned in the are-you-serious manner and stared at Harry. "Are you really going to ask me that when you know my father? All he cares about is maintaining the family name, keeping in good favor with the Dark Lord, and guaranteeing with stay in favor with the Ministry. If I die, it will be a tragic accident and a smaller smirch on our name than if I wouldn't do kill him. If I manage to do it, our family will rise quite quickly in favor. But that's not to say he won't soon ruin us once again. My father's ambitions for both the Ministry and the Dark Lord don't tend to mesh well."</p><p>"Well considering they are both on opposite sides of this war, I would think not." Harry tried to keep a straight face and was rewarded with a scowl.</p><p>"Oh, I never would have guessed, smart ass. I thought they were hand in hand." Draco nervously tapped his hands against his leg.</p><p>"Well, if you think about it, they do have something in common. They both want to keep someone out of our world. Voldemort wants to keep Muggleborns and half-bloods out and the Ministry wants to keep Death Eaters and Voldemort out. They will also do absolutely anything to get what they want, no matter who they hurt. The Ministry may say it's all for the Greater Good, but look at what happened in the Triwizard Tournament? They were willing to let the 4 of us die to save face. Cedric did die." He saw Draco wince and mildly regretted his statement. "Or with Sirius. They were willing to give the Dememtor's Kiss to an innocent man because they did not want to admit that they had been wrong or that they had been proven wrong by a child. Last year, they didn't want to admit that Voldemort was back because it didn't fit in with their plans. I was nearly expelled, Sirius is dead, they foisted Umbridge on us, and the 6 of us were nearly killed by Death Eaters at the Ministry." Once again, Draco had a pained look upon his face.</p><p>"I don't blame you for what your father has done. I would never hold the sins of the father against the son. The only thing you are responsible for is your own actions and you've already said that you want to be done with it all. That's enough for me." Harry smiled at him.</p><p>"Can we switch subjects? I can't deal with much more of this." Harry rubbed his arm and they started talking about all sorts of nonsense from the antics of their housemates to their classes. Draco helped him with his Potion's essay and he helped him with Draco with Charms. The tone was shockingly easygoing and the time passed by easily. Soon, it was time for them to head to their respective common rooms and see who won the Quidditch match. Harry peeked out the door to make sure there was no one there and they both headed out. They tossed a wave over their shoulder and continued on, both lost in their thoughts. Harry entered his common room, saw Hermione and handed her his Potion's homework.</p><p>"I think you'll find this is all in order. I think I can make the potion tomorrow without the same screw up."</p><p>"Can you make it without other screw ups?" Hermione teased him gently while looking over the paper.</p><p>"I can't make any guarantees on that part." He laughed.</p><p>"Well, it seems to be okay. Do you get the difference between sky blue and light blue now?"</p><p>"Sky blue is two shades lighter than light blue! Though, I still don't think it makes much of a difference. Blue is blue."</p><p>"Spoken like a true guy." She giggled. "There's a complete difference!"</p><p>"I know the difference between sky blue and light blue." Ron muttered from beside her.</p><p>"That's because it's been drilled into your head by Snape, silly. Harry, however, seems to have been having other things on his mind in Potions. You've been distracted a lot lately. Do you want to talk about it?" Hermione handed him back his homework.</p><p>"Not really. Nothing's going on really. Just lots of things are going on and parts of me just don't know what's really going on. Just trying to sort it all out. So how'd the game go, by the way?" Both Ron and Hermione noticed the subject change but let it go.</p><p>"Ravenclaws won by just a snitch catch." Ron said smugly.</p><p>The two of them descended into a play by play of the game. Harry settled back against the couch and listened to them chatter. He added in his input here and there but his thoughts were caught up with Draco. Hearing everything that was going on with him certainly gave him a different view of him. The new perspective was shocking and unexpected but he found that he liked being able to see Draco as more of a human. He had been his enemy for so long that is was refreshing. He knew that Lucius was an asshole but he never knew that it was that bad. He wondered how Ron and Hermione would react to everything that was going on with them. He hoped he would be able to tell them soon but until then, he could sit back and enjoy everyone's company.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. And with change, comes understanding.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"If you don't stop tapping your foot, I'm going to hex you." Hermione didn't even glance up from her Charms essay. "If you have something on your mind, say it or go away. I still have 6 inches left to write."</p><p>"How difficult would it be to use magic without words?" That was enough to catch her attention from her essay.</p><p>"Magic without words?" She looked up and bit her lip as she thought. "That would depend on your discipline. There's two issues you have to deal with. It requires a great deal more concentration and willpower. That's what our magic basically is, forcing our will through our wands like a conduit. The second issue is that speaking is something that's a habit for us. We connect the words we speak with our intentions and basically give the words power. That's why you have to think happy memories for a Patronus. You're pushing that memory, that power through your wand and producing it in a physical manifestation. Why the sudden interest?"</p><p>"I was just thinking. The main success of counterspells is knowing the spell your enemy is going to cast. If you don't speak, it makes it that much more difficult for the other person to come up with the right counter for it to be successful. Just seems like a smart skill to learn is all."</p><p>"Good thinking, Harry. It's something I can research and we can work on it, I'm sure."</p><p>He paused for a moment, tapping his wand on his knee rather than continue the irritating tapping and receiving another lecture. He watched as silver sparks emitted from the end of the wand, almost like his thoughts were expressing themselves through it. He held it up thoughtfully.</p><p>"What about wandless magic? Losing our wands is more dangerous than any counterspell, right?"</p><p>"Wandless magic is infinitely more difficult than simply doing it silently. Like I said before, our wands are the conduits for our magic. It's purpose is to channel our magic, to focus it. Not using one requires a level of concentration, focus and will that most people simply don't have. I was reading a book on it the other day actually." Ron groaned next to her and she smacked him with the parchment she was reading.</p><p>"Please continue, Hermione. Ignore him." Harry glared at him.</p><p>"Anyways," she continued with a glare towards Ron, "Working towards it, you need to discipline your mind. Few people have managed it. Albus Dumbledore was one. It's not arguable that he has one of the most brilliant minds of this age, if any, but he has also molded his mind to where he can do anything he wants. There was a study done on it actually. The witch who wrote it mixed meditation and a use of a pensieve."</p><p>"What's meditation?" Ron piped up.</p><p>"Glad you took an interest. Meditation is mostly a Muggle practice. It's sort of a relaxation technique and it helps you to order your mind. It helps you to concentrate and improves your memory. Some people take it as far as to create a sort of Mind Palace. Mine is a library." She blushed lowering her head slightly, "It's easier for me to find the information in my brain because it's sorted by time period or subject. It also eases stress and anxiety. I use it frequently before exams, among other things."</p><p>Harry paused thinking quickly. "Is it hard to learn?"</p><p>"Not very. Depends on the person. People have a shockingly hard time sitting still. Not to mention their thoughts race, they get itches, and people interrupt. That's partially where the pensieve comes in. When things that have happened bother you, you place them in vials and when your head is clearer after you meditate, you take another look. Time to head to class though, or we'll be late."</p><p>Harry chatted idly with his friends on the way to their next class. His mind was mainly focused on the idea of learning wandless magic. He had known it was possible. How else had all of those strange things happened before he was 11? He drummed his fingers incessantly in Charms thinking on it before Hermione stilled his hand with another whispered threat. He grinned sheepishly at her and tried to focus on the lesson.</p><p>Did he really think he could manage it? He had enough trouble sitting still for classes. But he knew it was worth the effort. Being able to cast a spell, no matter if he lost his wand or it was broken, could be the difference between succeeding in his mission and dying. His other classes passed by slowly and finally, classes were done. He used the extra time before dinner to stop by the library. He perused the stacks, quietly muttering to himself and he searched for books on wandless, wordless magic and anything he could find on meditation. In his looking, he came across something called Occulemency. After checking out his books, he packed them away in his schoolbag, casting a quick lightening charm and headed to dinner.</p><p>At dinner, he laughed at Ron's antics with his brother's new products and Lavender's attempts at getting Ron's attention. Apparently, she thought hanging all over some other boy and glaring at Ron would steal his attention. The poor boy was terrifyingly oblivious. Despite the amusement of his housemates, he found his eye constantly drifting to a certain blonde. While his table was full of laughter, the blonde sat by himself in a solemn silence. A slight smile graced his lips when he would peek and see Harry's gaze on him.</p><p>With a sigh, Harry made his excuses to his housemates and maneuvered to the Room of Requirement. Over the past few days, he had come to room even outside of Sundays as a place to relax and study. He paced in front of the Room three times, waiting for it to reveal itself. He was pleasantly startled to find Draco already in the room. His head whipped around from the parchment he had been working on with a predatory gaze. His face softened upon seeing Harry at the entrance.</p><p>"I come here to study sometimes. The common room can be quite oppressive and there is a lack of privacy in the dorms." Draco gestured to the chair next to the table he was working on.</p><p>"I've been coming here, too." Harry looked through his lashes shyly. "I'm surprised we haven't run into each other sooner. Is it alright if I join you, though it isn't Sunday?" He shot Draco a quick grin as he sat down.</p><p>"No worries, I don't think the world will end if we were to spend more than one day together. What class are you working on today?" Harry looked at his schoolbag lost in thought for a minute for how to broach the subject.</p><p>"I'm actually working on a bit of a side project. I developed a bit of an interest in silent casting. I wanted to do research on how it's possible and a little on disciplining the mind." He stated quietly while pulling out his books. After a slight hesitancy, he also pulled out the notebooks and pens that he so favored. He was confused on why wizards insisted on messy parchment and quills when there were much neater options. Draco looked at the notebooks quizzically.</p><p>"First off, what on earth are those? Secondly, why the sudden interest in the Mind Arts?"</p><p>"They're notebooks and pens. Instead of loose parchment, they're papers fitted on metal rings to keep the papers together. And the pens hold the ink in a plastic container that dispenses it automatically, rather than dipping in the inkpot constantly. It also dries faster to help against smearing. As for the Mind Arts, I was thinking over ways to have an edge or advantage in a duel. Knowing body language, reading lips, all assist with anticipating your opponents next moves. It helps prepare counterspells or shields and increases the chance of winning. When I was talking to Hermione, she mentioned it requires discipling the mind, having greater control over your thoughts and by extension your magic. She also mentioned meditation and through research into that, I found Occulmency. It also serves another purpose of calming and assisting with focusing your mind for exams." He chuckled nervously.</p><p>Draco looked intently at his supplies, running his fingers along the notebooks. He hesitated before picking up a pen. He turned to the back page and very carefully scrawled his name across the page. The look of delight on his face at how smooth it wrote was distracting. Harry found himself watching the blonde as he wrote a little bit more across the page.</p><p>"This is delightful. It writes so much better than our quills! I wonder why we don't use them." He handed the pen back to Harry. Harry hesitated before handing him a notebook and a pen.</p><p>"Here. If you'd like, you can use it for your own projects. We can't use them for school, but it's good for our own notes." The look on Draco's face was amazing. The sheer joy at so simple a present was shocking. "Thank you!" He carefully put it away in his school bag.</p><p>"On to your project. You're going to want to start small. I'm assuming you weren't raised to keep a sharp control on your thoughts or put up mental blocks?"</p><p>"Not mental blocks, no. Mostly just worked on keeping myself calm, quiet and out of the way. The more out of control my emotions got, the more strange things happened and then the punishments." Harry's mouth gaped for a moment before he could bite his tongue. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up."</p><p>Draco thought for a moment before putting his hand over Harry's. "What do you mean...punishments?"</p><p>Harry stilled before staring down at the pen in his hands. He started anxiously tapping the pen against the table before he started speaking once more. "I was raised by my aunt and uncle. They… didn't like me very much. From a young age, I was taught to be seen and not heard, to make myself as small as possible and not call attention to myself. I lived in the cupboard under the stairs." There was a quick intake of breath that Harry tried desperately to ignore. "I grew up thinking my parents died in a car accident and that they were these weird, terrible people. They were...abusive. Verbally, sometimes physically. My cousin was encouraged to participate in what he called 'Harry Hunting.' He would chase me with his friends and it would end badly if they caught me. Sometimes, strange things would happen to me. The boys would trip over nothing or I would be one place and then, boom, I'd be on a roof somewhere. I would get hit once or twice for being late, breaking something or talking out of turn, but it was always worse once Dudley told his parents about the incidents. My uncle would try to beat the evil out of me. The calmer I kept myself, the less likely I was to have outbursts of what I know now to be magic. It was...difficult. I was so full of rage sometimes that I was so sure I would explode." He didn't look up from the pen he was gripping so tight. The silence was almost deafening.</p><p>"It's...strange to think our upbringings are not much different. I was also harshly raised, but in another manner. Lessons with my father about how to uphold and further the Malfoy name and Dark Arts. Failure resulting in painful curses and torture. And then the Dark Lord coming back. I never felt quite comfortable in my home, but then all safety was gone. There wasn't even any pretense of a safe haven anymore." Draco trailed off and Harry couldn't resist. He scooted his chair closer to the other boy and wrapped one of his arms around him. They sat in silence for a few moments before Draco physically shook himself out of it. He gave a wry smile before switching the subject. "How would you like to learn from someone who knows what they're doing? Occulmency wise at least. I don't know anything about meditation. Maybe that's something we can learn together?"</p><p>Harry agreed with a quick grin. Maybe this would go a long way towards their friendship. Finding common ground and common interests. Taking it one step at a time towards their common goal. For a moment, their friendship didn't feel so far fetched. Maybe there was hope for them after all, he thought quickly before dividing the books between them to start their research. Together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. And with understanding, comes acceptance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry stared down Hermione as she was working on her essay for Potions class. Of the two of his friends, he considered her to be the most likely to be forgiving of his reconciliation with Draco. The idea of how to broach the topic with her was still difficult though. He didn’t want to create any rifts between his friends and himself, but as he was spending more time with Draco, he would need to let her know before she started asking questions about his whereabouts. He chewed his lip thoughtfully before deciding to escape to the Room of Requirement. There were still a couple hours left until curfew and he wanted some peace and quiet to attempt the meditation. He slipped quietly up to the dorm room to grab his materials and his invisibility cloak in case he was gone too long. He slipped through the portrait hole and out to the Room of Requirement. <br/>    Once in the room, he settled his stuff at the table with a sigh. An undercurrent of anxiety thrummed through his veins. He toed off his shoes next to the table and laid down on the floor on his back. He settled himself comfortably and started relaxing his body. Breathing in deep, tightening muscle groups one by one from head to toe, releasing the breath. As thoughts creeped into his brain, he pushed them to the side and continued focusing on his breathing. He lasted about 10 minutes before he was drifting off to sleep. <br/>    He woke up to the feeling of something soft on his back. He woke with a long stretch, cracking his stiff back from falling asleep on the floor. Rubbing his eyes, he woke to seeing Draco stretched out on the other side of the bed. A quick Tempus charm read the time as 5 a.m. He felt a quick panic at having been out all night, but there was nothing to be done about it now. He removed himself from the bed as quietly as he could. He sat down at the table and watched the boy on the bed. It amused him how peaceful he looked while he slept. He paused at the idea of waking him up and disturbing that peace. The blond’s hair fell haphazardly across his face quite different from the put together appearance he usually had. Harry decided to let the blond rest awhile longer before waking up for breakfast. He passed the next hour working on homework until the blond started stirring.<br/>    “Good morning, Draco. Sleep well?” The blond yawned and scratched at his sleep ruffled hair.<br/>    “Better than I do in the dorms, yeah. Sorry for not waking you. I moved you to the bed to get a little sleep because you looked so tired. And don’t worry. Your virtue is still in tact.” Harry blushed at the insinuation.<br/>    “No worries. I wasn’t worried about my virtue. I slept better than I have in awhile. It’s hard to sleep sometimes with the other boys snoring.” He chuckled as he wrapped up the parchment he had been working on, steadfastly ignoring Draco’s comment as much as possible. “We have about 30 minutes to get down to breakfast. Why don’t you sleep well in the dorms?”<br/>    Draco shrugged uncomfortably. “It’s easier sleeping in a den of snakes when you’re still on the same side. I’m always being watched and monitored. I don’t know who will still be on my side when I don’t complete my mission.”<br/>    “I can see why that would be a problem. Do you sleep here often?” <br/>    “Sometimes. I fall asleep here studying sometimes. It’s why our room has a bed in it.” He tensed at the slip up, but Harry felt his insides warm at the sentiment. <br/>    “I’m glad you showed up actually… I wanted to talk to you about going to Dumbledore. I know you said you wanted to think about it and I just wanted to see where your head was at.”<br/>    “I’ve been thinking it over. If I do go to Dumbledore and he offers his protection… I can’t ever go home again. There’s a chance I’ll even lose my family over it. It’s a heavy choice to make. I’ll be at risk of “accidents” from my own house, distrust from your house that I may be a spy or a traitor, seen as a potential pawn against my father who is a known Death Eater. It’s a lot to think about. There’s too many paths, too many things that can go wrong.” He played with the edge of the blanket, not wanting to look up at Harry.<br/>    “I’ve done a lot of thinking about choices. Decisions we’ve all made that led us to the decisions we have to make today. Did you know I was almost sorted Slytherin?” Draco’s head shot up startled at the passing comment. “I was so afraid to be sorted Slytherin after I was told it was the evil house. I didn’t want to lose the one friend I had already made. Afraid to be in the same house as you. Can you imagine if I had? Do you think I would have been able to stop Quirrell first year without Ron and Hermione? Would I have been under so much more scrutiny when it came out that I was a Parseltongue second year? I made the choice to be sorted Gryffindor. Hermione and you are both top in our year. You both could have been sorted Ravenclaw. But the Sorting Hat focused on her bravery and your ambitions. If we had been in the same house, do you think we could have saved you sooner? Would you have felt so helpless and alone in your decisions?”<br/>    “I’m not helpless, Potter. I’m not a Hufflepuff.” Draco snapped snidely. “It’s just a complicated situation. There’s too many variables to consider, too many things that can go wrong.”<br/>    “Okay, Mr. Ravenclaw.” Harry chucked amusedly. “What if I talked to him first? I won’t name names. I’ll just… feel out your options for you. That way, you don’t risk anything before you have thought it through entirely.”<br/>    “Typical Griffyndor. Always sticking his neck out for someone else. Do you think he’ll go for that without more information? He won’t make you tell him who?” Harry shrugged.<br/>    “It can’t hurt to try. I’ll go see if I can catch him before breakfast. Meet me here tonight?” Harry asked as he packed up the parchments he was working on.<br/>    “Yeah. I’ll be here after dinner.” Draco waved as Harry left the room. <br/>Harry walked as quickly as he could to Dumbledore’s office. After a quick Lemon Drop to the guardian, Harry started the long trek up to Dumbledore’s office. Despite his confident assurances to Draco, he was a little worried on how the conversation would play out. Draco’s comments on choices, paths, and branches kept circling in his head. He also still had Ron and Hermione to worry about. Their reactions to what would would happen if things worked out with Draco were just as important to him as this conversation with Dumbledore. He took a deep breath and the top of the stairs and pushed his way in. Dumbledore stood next to the windows looking out across the grounds and turned to face him.<br/>“Harry, my boy. Shouldn’t you be heading down for breakfast? What can I do for you?”<br/>“I had some questions for you, Headmaster. A bit of a hypothetical, if you have the time.” <br/>“I always have the time for you. Please, have a seat.” He gestured towards one of the comfy armchairs in front of his desk, while taking his own seat.<br/>“I was just wondering what would happen if Death Eaters decided to defect from Voldemort’s side?” Dumbledore paused, staring at Harry calculating.<br/>“That would depend on the circumstances. We would have to ensure the person was trustworthy and sincere. Unlike Voldemort, we do not have a handy Dark ritual to ensure the loyalty of our supporters. The agent would most likely have to submit to Verituserum questioning. Then we would work on housing them in a safehouse and seeing how they could be useful to the cause. Whether they have information on plans or Voldemort’s movements or infrastructure that we currently do not possess.” Dumbledore eyed Harry critically. “This isn’t just...hypothetical, is it, Harry?” <br/>“Yes, sir. 100% hypothetical. I was doing some thinking. We know Voldemort gains and keep followers due to fear. Threats on people’s families and loved ones. If people knew there was protection, that they could be safe, they’d be more likely to leave Voldemort’s side.”<br/>“”I have had my eye on several students that I believe may be...coerced by their families to join in his service. I have tried to make it very clear that Hogwarts is a safe haven. That anyone will be protected if they do need it. It will be up to them to decide if they choose to accept the help or not.” Harry bowed his head in thought.<br/>“Thank you very much, Professor. I think that’s all I needed to know.”<br/>“Stop by anytime, Harry. I’m always happy for a chat. Now run along to breakfast, you need to keep your strength up.”<br/>Harry rushed off to the Great Hall, catching the last 10 minutes of breakfast before the food disappeared. Waving off his friends concerns, he quickly ate before walking with Ron and Hermione to their first class. Once away from the table, his friends didn’t hesitate to jump to the chase.<br/>“Where were you last night, mate? I didn’t see you come to the dorms and you weren’t there when we got up for breakfast! We were worried sick about you.” Ron grabbed Harry’s arm before he could scurry away.<br/>“I just needed some time. I had some things to work on. Don’t worry. I was perfectly safe, I promise.”<br/>“But Harry, it’s detention and points if you’re caught outside after curfew, you know that!” Hermione scolded him gently.<br/>“I know, but sometimes, I can’t stay in the dorms. It can be kind of claustrophobic. I wasn’t in any danger of being caught by Filch or any teachers. Trust me.” He pleaded with his friends. “Can we just drop it? I’ll try to keep you updated if I’ll be out again, just so you don’t have to worry. And I wasn’t at breakfast because I had to talk to Dumbledore. I’ll tell you about it later. I promise.”<br/>They dropped the subject reluctantly as they reached the Transfiguration classroom. Harry tried to focus on his classes, but Ron and Hermione couldn’t help sending worried looks his way. With a heavy sigh, he reached the Potions classroom and quickly took a seat by himself in the last room. He urged Ron and Hermione to take seats elsewhere and pulled out his textbook and parchment for notes. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the blond trail in behind the rest of the Slytherin’s. He took a seat at the opposite table at the back with him. An almost unnoticed smile and they both sat in silence waiting for Slughorn to start the lesson. While he was copying down the special instructions on the board, he saw a paper crane float his way, wiggle itself flat and slide itself under the parchment he was working on. After he copied the instructions, added the first ingredients and set the timer for the stirring of the potion, he slid the parchment out from under his work.<br/>Sorry, I got impatient when I didn’t see you at breakfast. How did it go? Did he want you to tell him it was me? The spell to send it back is Reno Agito Convelo. Gentle toss in my direction and it will come right back. The parchment has a notice-me-not charm on it, so don’t worry about Slughorn.<br/>After checking his timer and stirring the potion 6 times counterclockwise, he quickly penned back.<br/>Short version: He asked if it was really hypothetical and I said yes. Veritaserum interview, housing arrangements, and then discussion on help to the cause. Don’t think the last is required. Said he’s spoken to several students about it already. Were you one?<br/>He muttered the spell, sent the crane back and went back to his potion. Looking up, he saw Hermione staring at him intently. He gave a cheery wave and cringed internally when the crane came back. She glanced at it briefly, then looked between Draco and him. He sighed at the interrogation he was going to get from her and prayed she didn’t mention it to Ron. <br/>Yes, he did. Didn’t get into specifics. Just that his door was open if I needed it. Do you think his help would extend to my father, if he were willing to take it? I don’t know if he would, but I’d like to know before I think about speaking to my father about it.<br/>Harry kept a close eye on Hermione as the crane came back. He could hear her scolding him in the back of his brain about not paying attention to the class and corresponding with Malfoy of all people. He let the crane settle under his parchment as he spent the next ten minutes adding various ingredients and stirring. He watched as the potion turned a fluorescent pink. He removed it from the heat and responded while it cooled. <br/>He didn’t specify that it was only students. Though, I think in the case of Marked Death Eaters, he may require an Oath. I don’t want to overstep, but I don’t think you should talk to your father before talking to Dumbledore. If your parents decide they won’t switch sides, there’s a possibility they could turn you over to Voldemort or punish you themselves. I don’t want to see anything happen to you. <br/>He sent the crane back before he could second guess himself. The regret didn’t have much time to sink in before Seamus’ cauldron exploded. Purple goo, which was definitely not the color or consistency the potion should have been, exploded over a few of the students. Slughorn shouted instructions as children wiped themselves off to find their skin was turning every shade of the rainbow. Seamus and Neville had gotten the brunt of the potion and their skin was changing at a nauseating speed. Harry had thankfully stepped out of the way of the spray and set about gathering his friends’ things to take to the hospital wing for them. He shrugged apologetically at Draco as he set about cleaning up. After class, he ran their things to the hospital wing, where he was informed his friends would be there for the rest of the afternoon. He set off for lunch, but found himself dragged into an abandoned classroom. He turned startled to find Hermione glaring at him.<br/>“What do you think you were doing in Potions today?” She crossed her arms and stared him down, oddly reminiscent of McGonagal when he had been caught breaking the rules. <br/>“I was learning. And then helping clean up a mess. What were you doing in Potions today?”<br/>“Don’t get smart with me, Harry. I meant with Malfoy. I saw you passing notes with him. Is he forcing you to do something you don’t want to do?” She looked at him with concern.<br/>“No, Hermione. He’s been helping me with a project. He’s had personal lessons with Occulmency. He saw me looking into it while I was picking up books on meditation and wandless magic and thought I might want some advice outside of books. That’s all.” He crossed his fingers behind his back and prayed for her to believe him. <br/>“Is that what you were doing last night? Were you out with him? Harry, Occulmency is a Mind Art. How do you know he isn’t crawling in your mind and finding out everything he can to report back to You-Know-Who??” Her voice crawled to an almost shrill level that made him wince.<br/>“I promise Hermione. I just needed air last night. And he’s not casting spells on me. Just helping with research. If something was going on, I would tell you. Can we please go to lunch now? And can you not tell Ron about this? I don’t want a repeat freak out. I just need all the help I can get.” He guided her to the door of the classroom. She reluctantly agreed and followed him out. He took a deep breath and sighed. Just a few more classes and then he had a lot to talk to Draco about.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. And with acceptance, comes a new leaf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hermione knows.” Harry slammed into the room without even a hello.<br/>    “What do you mean, Hermione knows? I thought you weren’t going to tell her!” Draco slammed the book he was reading down and stared at Harry.<br/>    “Well, I damn well didn’t tell her. Your little notice-me-not charm apparently didn’t work on her while she was staring holes into me during Potions. She guessed I was with you last night and had a mini-meltdown as to why I was passing notes with you in class. But she doesn’t know why we’re meeting and I told her I was by myself last night, just getting some air. I told her you’re helping me with Occlumency. I got her off our backs and made her promise not to tell Ron anything.”<br/>    “Great, now little Miss Gryffindork is going to be worried that I’m performing altering Mind Arts on her precious Potter and corrupting his innocence. Let’s get even more scrutiny on me, shall we? Why not broadcast it to the world? You are willingly spending time in the presence of a pawn of the Dark Lord, slithering down the path of Darkness, never to be seen or heard from again.” Draco snarled at him, gracefully rising from the chair he had been seated at. He paced the length of the room during his rant, looking like a caged panther poised for violence. <br/>    “First off, don’t call her that. She has a name, you know. And she’s just worried about me. It’s not like you’ve given them much room to believe you’re an okay guy. And I convinced her I was by myself. She’s going to worry, but she’s not a gossip. And I would eventually like to broadcast it to the world. I am friends with Draco, NOT a pawn of Voldemort. Someone I would like to believe will be walking his own path, not the path laid out for him by his father or a noseless, narcissistic, sociopath with a God complex, okay?”<br/> The end of his rebuttal stopped Draco in his tracks, a look of shock on his face. He opened and closed his mouth a couple times almost like a fish out of water. Harry paused, considering if he had crossed a line, before Draco doubled over laughing. Nervous chuckling followed before Harry was joining him in the belly-deep laughing that had them gasping for breath. The tension effectively cut, the two’s laughter trailed off while they wiped their eyes of tears.<br/>“I will say, I have never heard a more apt description of the Dark Lord, that’s for sure. The noselessness is a little bit odd, isn’t it? I’d wondered if it’s because something went wrong with him coming back or if it was like that before he fell. Are you sure, absolutely sure, she isn’t going to cause any problems before I’m able to come to a decision? I may not wish to follow in my father’s footsteps...But I’d like to be alive to make the choice.” Draco sobered quickly and watched as Harry thought about it.<br/>“She won’t cause problems. If this goes on too long, we may want to find an alternative ‘hiding spot’ to take her to and just show her what we’re working on when you’re not seducing me to the path of Darkness of course. Just to ease her mind and appeal to the Ravenclaw side of her.” Harry smirked at the blond, chuckling at his previous thought of the different house traits they all possessed.<br/>“There’s a classroom a hallway away from the library that would be a believable hiding spot. I may be able to sacrifice tomorrow night to ease her conscience a little. It may also be helpful. She loves having her nose in books, so you may get a little more research done with her breathing down your neck than if you were doing it on your own. I draw the line at the Wea- at Weasley though. She can keep her boyfriend in the Common Room.” Harry felt more settled at the sneer on Draco’s face. <br/>“There’s a little bit of the Draco we know and love. I was beginning to get concerned when we had a yelling match that didn’t resort to violence or wands drawn. I dare say… we even came to a compromise! Are you feeling okay? Do I need to run and get Pomfrey?” Draco scowled at him.<br/>“I assure you, I’m perfectly healthy. No need to be sassy. And I am perfectly amicable to compromise with those who are able to see sense.” Harry grinned.<br/>“Are you going to be staying here tonight or heading back to the Common Room?” <br/>“Definitely here tonight. I have spare clothes in the closet and there’s no need to go back. I enjoy having a good night’s sleep without spelled curtains, then double checking when I wake up panicking in the middle of the night because I can’t remember if I spelled them before I went to sleep or not. It’s peaceful sleeping here. Even with a snoring Boy Wonder.”<br/>“I do not snore! And I won’t be sleeping here tonight. Ron will have an aneurysm if he wakes up and I’m gone another night.”<br/>“Can’t let the boyfriend worry. Run along, Potter. Extend the invitation to our study party to Granger and let me get some rest.” Draco waved him along while Harry sputtered denials.<br/>Harry continued grumbling to himself all the way to the tower. Muttering the password and pushing open the door, he smiled at the relieved look on Hermione and Ron’s face when he walked in. He set his stuff down and flopped on the couch.<br/>    “I was worried you had disappeared again after dinner.” <br/>    “No, Hermione. Just a little study session before bed. Got almost all my homework done for the week. Just need to finish the Transfiguration paper and I’ll be set.” <br/>    “That’s good! I’m glad to see you getting your head on straight with your homework. You said you had to talk to Dumbledore this morning? Is everything alright?”<br/>    “Yeah, I just had a thought. So, Voldemort gets his Death Eaters and his power base due to fear of any other option. Especially for those who are encouraged into the following by their parents. I simply wanted to know what could be done to stop that. Is the Order willing to help those who don’t want to follow in their footsteps? I just think while we preach equality and tolerance, why can’t we extend that same philosophy to those who want to go their own way?”<br/>    “But how do we really know they want to change sides? I know you want to believe the best of people, Harry, but can you really trust them? What if they’re just trying to get information for You-Know-Who? Death Eaters just can’t be trusted.” Hermione stared at him meaningfully.<br/>    “Hermione, I get that. I really do. But it’s just like I said at the table the other day. Growing up in a Wizarding family, you’re generally expected to follow the same ideals, come to Hogwarts and wind up in the same house. Ron, it was thought that you would be in Gryffindor, right?” At Ron’s nod, he continued. “The boys would have teased you mercilessly if you had wound up in any other house. How would your parents have reacted if you’d been in Slytherin? Do you think it’s not the same in a Pureblood household that follows the Dark Arts? That they’re not ingrained to see Muggleborns as lesser, that to be in any other house than Slytherin would make them lesser in the eyes of their parents? They’re taught that Dark Arts and following Voldemort will unlock their potential and bring them to greatness. Then, they come to Hogwarts. They escape the confines of their parents' worldview. They meet other children in a manner not controlled by their parents. They meet someone like Hermione. A beautiful, talented witch, but someone their parents have taught them is a Mudblood for the circumstances of her birth.” He watched carefully to see how the message was being received, watched the cringe at his word choice.<br/>    “Say one of the Slytherins reaches out to you. They want to get to know you. They want to LEARN the difference from their parent’s beliefs. They want to see how wonderful YOU are. But all YOU see, is a Slytherin. You second guess why on earth such an EVIL person from such a DARK house would dare speak to you. You don’t consider that maybe they want to change. It doesn’t even cross your mind, does it? What if, by just accepting the hand they’re extending to you, you can save them from the path that their parents and their breeding set them on? What if, you found out years down the line, that you rejected that outreach and caused them to continue on that path? Could you live with yourself?” He took a deep breath and watched the shame cross their faces. It was a long moment before either of them could bring themselves to speak.<br/>    “And what did Dumbledore say when you brought this up to him?”<br/>    “He expressed some of the same concerns. But he’s also reached out to students here. He let them know that they have protection, should they desire it. I don’t know if any have accepted the offer or not. I don’t even know if he’d tell me if they did. But I hope they do. I don’t want to see anymore lost to Voldemort.” <br/>    Hermione stared at him for a moment longer, no doubt thinking back to his interactions with Malfoy. Ron professed tiredness and with a wave went upstairs. He settled in for a long conversation as soon as he had left and got comfortable. Casting a quick silencing charm around them, he waited for her to speak. <br/>    “Is that why you’ve been speaking to Malfoy, then? Is he considering escaping?”<br/>    “No, that’s not why I’m speaking to Malfoy. I am serious that he’s helping me with Occlumency. Malfoy and I have an understanding, that’s all. And he’s offering an olive branch. Come study with us tomorrow. You can see that he’s not manipulating me, we’re honestly just studying.”<br/>    “I’d be happy to come study with you. I just want to say, Harry. You… You do make a fair point. But it’s hard to forget years of abuse at Slytherin’s hands. They’ve never made attempts to fix their behavior or show that they’ve changed. That’s enough to be questionable. Do you really believe they’re going to want to change?”<br/>    “I believe they are only doing as their parents did. I think if they’re given the option, really shown that they could be accepted if they were to change, they may wish to. I’m not Trelawny. I Can’t see the future. I can only see the options and forks ahead of us and the choices that we can make. I’m willing to do what it takes to save lives. Even the lives of Slytherins. I think I’m going to follow Ron up to bed. I’m getting a bit tired myself. Good night, Hermione. I’ll see you in the morning.”<br/>    After murmuring good nights, he headed up to the dorms. Changing into pajamas and laying down in bed, he sighed. While Hermione hadn’t given a firm decision on whether or not she would accept Draco, he took studying with them as a good sign that she was going to give him a chance. He didn’t expect that she would accept him overnight, but it had gone much better than he had originally expected. He hoped she wouldn’t try to deck him again, though he did grin at the thought of it. Watching Hermione get riled up was more amusing than it should be. Ron was going to be the difficult one. While Hermione suffered quality of abuse, Ron had suffered quantity. Besides Harry, there was no one the Slytherin enjoyed torturing more than Ron. He filed it away to consider more at another time, rolled over to readjust again, and finally drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. And with a new leaf, comes a new chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Harry. Wake up!” Harry opened his eyes groggily to Ron shaking him awake. “I wanted to talk to you for a minute.”<br/>    “What time is it?”<br/>    “Almost breakfast. I just wanted to talk for a minute...about what you said last night. I just wanted to say that you were right. I know you see things differently than most of us do. We grew up in this world. We were taught loads of stuff that we probably shouldn’t have been. And I know that it should change. We’re growing up. We’re about to leave Hogwarts and become the next generation. If we don’t change, the cycle will just continue and who’s to say we won’t accidentally create the next You-Know-Who, right? I just wanted to say… I’m in. We can change the world by defeating him and by setting a better example for everyone else as well.” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.<br/>    “Thanks, Ron. I know how hard it can be to change your ideas. And I’m glad you’re open to it. Now, let’s go and get some breakfast.” Harry clapped him on his back and got out of bed.<br/>    The boys horsed around getting dressed and headed down the stairs laughing. They caught up with Hermione and headed to the Great Hall. He was happy his friends were working towards breaking their ideas and looking forward to a better future. As he sat down and grabbed his juice, his eyes wandered over to the Slytherin table. Draco was sitting by himself again and Harry gave him a small thumbs up when their eyes met. He nodded with a small smile and went back to his breakfast. The Gryffindor table was particularly rowdy this morning and Harry found himself getting lost in it. But every once in a while, his eyes wandered over to a quiet blond in the corner. Hermione noticed his glances and gave him a curious glance. Once they were finished eating, he dragged them off to class.<br/>    The classes dragged on again today. Potions didn’t involve any secret cranes today, much to Harry’s disappointment. He resisted the urge to send any Draco’s way on his own because the blond seemed deep in thought. He noticed once again that there didn’t seem to be much interaction between Draco and the other Slytherins. He wondered how he could have possibly missed it before Draco had mentioned it. After Potions, he found himself getting dragged into an abandoned classroom again. He cast a mildly irritated glance at Hermione. <br/>    “You know, you have to stop kidnapping me like this. People might start to talk.” <br/>    “Oh shove off, Harry. If people were going to talk about us anymore, they would have continued after Rita Skeeter’s articles. But that’s sort of what I wanted to talk to you about.” <br/>    “No offense, Hermione. But if you’re about to declare your undying love for me, I hate to be the one to break it to you, but you’re not quite my type.” Hermione wrinkled her nose at the thought.<br/>    “Will you stop jumping to conclusions? I just...wanted to know if you were seeing someone. That’s all.” <br/>    “Why would I be seeing anyone? I think we’ve concluded my love life is an absolute disaster. The girls at this school are totally mental.” Harry tried laughing it off.<br/>    “That’s the thing, Harry. Are the girls at this school….even interesting to you?”<br/>    “I mean, that depends. Patil and I kind of flopped, because I clearly just do not know how to dance. I did have that thing with Cho, but… that took a dive. Romilda did try to sneak me a love potion, but I don’t think there was any chance of THAT going anywhere for obvious reasons. And Ginny… Don’t even get me started on Ginny.” Harry ruffled his hair and started to pace. “It’s kind of hard to think about dating with everything going on with Voldemort and…”<br/>    “Harry. Stop. That’s not what I’m asking. I’m asking if you even LIKE girls. I mean, honestly. When describing your kiss with Cho, the only adjective you could use was WET. That’s not exactly how most people describe their first kiss, you know. I was just wondering if that’s even the door you want to be opening.” Hermione grabbed his hand to stop the pacing. “Maybe your interests lie in a different direction?”<br/>    “Do you mean guys? Why would I be interested in guys?” The genuinely confused look on his face concerned her. <br/>    “I mean, being gay is a thing, Harry, and more common than you think. Did you really never consider it?” <br/>    “Hermione, I have known I was marked for Death since I was 11 years old. I have spent the last few years battling for my life in a war that I was plopped into with a cheery wave and good luck, kid! It hasn’t done wonders for my love life. I barely have time to notice anyone around me most days.”<br/>    “I just wanted to ask. I worry about you, you know. And I thought… maybe there was someone you were possibly seeing. That it would explain it. That’s all.” <br/>    “Can we just...move on from this and get to class?”<br/>    Hermione nodded and they left the classroom. It was an awkward walk to the class. He sat away from his two friends and spent his class periods doodling and thinking. Looking around at everyone around him, he tried to think of anyone he found particularly attractive. He could see when someone was handsome or beautiful physically, but there weren’t any that particularly pulled his attention. They were attractive, but he wasn’t attracted to them. He mulled over this thought for the rest of the day, even staying quiet and aloof at dinner. When Hermione was done with dinner, they said their goodbyes to Ron and headed to the library. Hermione still felt awkward and so it was a quiet walk. They stopped at the library for a moment so Harry could pick up a couple more books and headed down to the classroom. When they arrived, Harry was pleasantly surprised to see large tables around the room. Draco was already spread out at one of the tables. <br/>    “Hello, Draco. Got started early? What are you working on?” Harry sat opposite of Draco and started pulling books out of his bag. Hermione hesitated before setting her stuff by Harry.<br/>    “I finished dinner early and although the conversation was titillating, I wanted to get a head start on the Defense essay. It’s not difficult, but I am very interested in the subject matter. If I’m not careful, I’ll make the essay 4 parchment scrolls long and the Professor will take points off for being too long.” <br/>    Harry chuckled at the conversation quip. “I’m sure the conversation with your dinnerware was delightful. I only have about 6 inches of parchment left on my Defense essay. I have already finished my Charms and Transfiguration. I’ve mostly been working on the Occlumency. I think I have a good basis for how it’s supposed to work and I’ve already been working on meditating and creating the walls in my mind. I’m sure I’ll be able to start practical practice soon. What about you, Hermione?”<br/>    “I’ve...had all my essays completed. I’ve just been doing a little light reading and helping Ron with his homework.” Her eyes were downcast, a little shy at the normalcy of the studying situation.<br/>    “You’re more than welcome to do your reading here, Granger. We won’t have to bother you with homework help, I’m sure. Or if you’re interested in Harry’s topic, I’m sure he’d be more than happy to walk you through it. Whatever suits your fancy.” Draco turned his attention back to the Defense book in front of him. <br/>    “If you’re okay telling me what you’ve researched already, I’d be happy to help you with your project, Harry.”<br/>    The trio descended into their respective research. Hermione and Harry split the books and took careful notes. Hermione was delighted to see Harry’s notebooks and pens as much as she loved the parchment and quills. As they discussed the research back and forth, Draco occasionally spoke up from his own parchment with advice as the only one of them with practical experience in the matter. They settled into a quiet rhythm and Harry was delighted to see how quickly Hermione relaxed at the situation. Appealing to the Ravenclaw side of Hermione was definitely the right move. After a couple hours of studying, Draco was done with his paper and Hermione and Harry were desperate for a break. They quickly packed their books and papers up and stowed them away. Harry waved Hermione on as they started to leave, so he could have a moment to talk to Draco alone.<br/>    “Are you going to be in the Room tonight?”<br/>    “Yeah, I think I’ll be heading there. I think I’m starting to get comfy there. I may never leave.” Draco chuckled.<br/>    “Once I get Hermione back to the Tower, I’ll probably sneak out and come see you. Maybe get a little more studying done.”<br/>    “Won’t your boyfriend get worried if you don’t spend some time with him?”<br/>    “Shove off, Malfoy.” Harry grew slightly uncomfortable thinking about Hermione’s conversation earlier. “I think he’ll be alright without me for an evening.”<br/>    “Well, go drop off Granger and I’ll meet you at the Room.” He walked away with a jaunty wave.<br/>    Harry waved back before jogging to meet up with Hermione. Thankfully, she hadn’t gotten too far up the corridor. The way she eyed him sent an uncomfortable tingle down his spine.<br/>“Something important you needed to talk to him about?”<br/>“Just wanted to thank him for agreeing to allow you to come to our study session. You’re more than welcome to keep coming. I know it’s a lot quieter and easier to study without Ron asking you questions all the time. And you seemed at ease with us. At least I hope so. I’m hoping you realize now that there’s nothing really nefarious going on with us.” He bumped her shoulder lightly with a smile.<br/>“I did enjoy the quiet time, but I couldn’t do it all the time. You know Ron struggles to study without one of us there to keep him on task. And I do find it strange the way the tables have turned. Normally, it’s us trying to convince you that Malfoy isn’t up to something. It is quite strange to see you two on a first name basis. Makes a girl wonder how that came about.”<br/>“Just having a conversation. Draco and I have spent the last 5 years always at each other’s throats. We never took the opportunity to actually listen to one another. Having the patience to stop and actually hear what’s coming out of the other person’s mouth does wonders for understanding someone. Just like you did tonight. I know you came into this looking for how he could be manipulating me, but even so, you were open to the possibility that he wasn’t. And I thank you for that, Hermione. I really do.” <br/>He stopped her at the portrait and gave her a quick hug before they entered. Claiming tiredness, he waved at Ron before ignoring the hurt look on his face and headed up to the dorm room. He changed into pajamas before climbing into his bed. He grabbed his cloak and map, made up his bed like he was still in it and spelled the bed curtains. He wrapped the cloak around himself and left the dorms. He watched Hermione and Ron for a moment before leaving the Common Room. He walked quickly to the Room of Requirement, eager to see Draco. He paced in front of the door and launched himself in as soon as it opened. Draco was curled in the armchair by the fireplace reading a book.<br/>“What a day! Was yours just as exciting as mine?” He flopped in the chair opposite Draco.<br/>“Define exciting. I went to breakfast, went to classes, and then had a delightful study session with a couple Gryffindors. Had to dodge a hex or two. What has my life come to?” He smirked at said Gryffindor across from him.<br/>“Hexes?? From who?” Harry sat at attention.<br/>“Less friendly people than you I’m sure. Not much to worry about. They can’t aim for shit. Now tell me about your exciting day.”<br/>“Well, I got cornered into an abandoned classroom by Hermione. Not for a snog fest, I assure you.” He clarified at Draco’s raised eyebrow, “She wanted to know if I was seeing someone. Then the silly girl asked me if I was gay!”<br/>“Are you sure she didn’t want a snogfest if she was asking if you were gay.” <br/>“She asked if I was gay because I said the girls here are mental and because I described kissing Cho as wet. She was crying!” He threw his hands up in frustration.<br/>“We’ll get to why girls cry when they kiss you later. Are you gay?” Draco steepled his fingers and stared down his ex-nemesis.<br/>“I don’t know? I don’t think so. I highlighted the fact that I’ve been fighting for my life the entirety of the time that I’m supposed to be discovering girls. I’ve had one kiss in my life. I’ve never really looked at girls before.”<br/>“But have you looked at guys? You’re in the Quidditch locker room often enough. Ever get curious and just sneak a peek?”<br/>“I haven’t looked at anyone. I never even thought of it as an option really. I actually change in the stalls. I spend long enough in the shower that everyone’s gone by the time I get out. “ He looked embarrassed at the thought. <br/>“Could be demisexual or sapiosexual. That’s always an option.” Draco shrugged.<br/>“Now what the hell are those???”<br/>“Demisexual is someone who is only attracted to someone once they’ve formed a deep bond with them. Sapiosexual is when you’re attracted to the way the person’s mind works. Goes beyond all that messy physical stuff.” He grinned.<br/>“Why is this so confusing? And why does it even matter right now. I’m young. I don’t need to worry about dating or having sex or any of that right now. I’ve got bigger things to worry about.”<br/>“Granger may just be worried that you’re not being able to experience all the fun teenager stuff during all this heavy, savior-of-the-world things. Teenage years are when you get to experiment. Figure out who and what you are before you get married, settle down, have kids. It’s supposed to be a time of fun.”<br/>“Well, all it’s doing is causing me stress. Do you know I’ve spent most of the day just checking people out? I don’t know what I’m supposed to be looking for or what I’m supposed to be feeling when I look at someone I’m attracted to. I don’t know what it feels like to be in love.”<br/>“Attraction is easy. When you look at someone, you’ll feel a warmth in your belly. It’ll spread to all your limbs like warm honey. Your dick will probably get hard and you’ll have an irresistable urge to stick your tongue down their throat. Love’s a little more complicated.” He gave a wry smile.<br/>“I… uh.” Harry gaped like a fish for a moment before chuckling. “Do you have someone you like?”<br/>“There’s someone I like quite a bit. Nothing I’ll push for of course. Too much going on, too much of a pariah. Relationships right now would only complicate things. Plenty of time for that later, just me, myself, and I for my own pleasure right now.”<br/>Harry’s face grew warm at the sentiment and he cast his eyes down. “We’re in the same boat then, if I ever get my situation figured out. I can’t imagine dragging someone along this road with me. It wouldn’t be fair to them.” Draco stood quickly.<br/>“The thing about love is if they love you, they’ll be more than happy to come with you. It’s about support and guidance. Being there for the person you love when they need you the most. And I dare say, you desperately need people who love you, romantic or otherwise. You have a long road ahead, Potter. Better have people with you for the ride. And on that cheerful note, I’m about to get some sleep.” He set the book down on the coffee table before stretching.<br/>“Is it alright if I sleep here tonight? I slept better here than I have been in the dorms.”<br/>“Fine by me. You have your choice of sleeping in the bed as well or you could take the couch. It’s not as comfortable to lay on as it is to sit on, I warn you.”<br/>“Bed’s fine. We’ve already slept there once and neither of us died. I think it’d be safe a second time.” Harry nervously moved to the other side of the bed and waited for Draco. After a moment’s hesitation, he climbed under the covers with the blond. It wasn’t as strange as he thought it would be. The bed was big enough that they could both lay in it without touching. He did have to resist the urge to run his hand along the blond’s pajamas to see if they were as soft as they looked. He turned his back to the blond and they whispered their goodnights. Soon, he was drifting off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. And a new chapter brings a new story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco woke to thrashing next to him. Low moans and quiet screams jolted him from his sleep. He sat up to see Harry tossing and turning next to him, clearly in the throes of a nightmare. He shook him gently, calling his name. When Harry didn’t wake from his nightmare, he shook him harder.<br/>    “Harry. Harry! It’s just a dream. Come on, Harry. Wake up!” <br/>    After a vigorous shake, Harry woke up from his dream. He sat there panting for a moment, rubbing the sweat from his face. His eyes had a faraway look, like he was still lost in the dream. He shook himself out of it and looked at Draco embarrassed. <br/>    “I’m sorry. I’m used to spelling my curtains so I don’t wake anyone. Kind of hard when you’re in bed with someone. I’ll move to the couch so I can cast a silencing charm and not disturb you again.”<br/>    “No, you’re fine. I have them too. I’m glad I was here to wake you out of it. What do you dream about?”<br/>    “Sometimes I dream of what Voldemort’s doing. Sometimes the night in the graveyard. The night my parents died. Every once in a while, I dream of the Chamber or Quirrell. The nightmares vary, but the theme is the same. And every time, I wake up screaming.”<br/>    “Mine are of my father. Sometimes Voldemort. I don’t always have the luxury of waking up. I’m stuck sometimes. Have you tried Dreamless Sleep? I take it sometimes when they persist.”<br/>    “I haven’t told anyone about them to see about getting any. The nightmares feel like a weakness. Everyone looks to me to be strong and defeat Voldemort. I don’t want to disappoint anyone.” <br/>    The quiet surrounding Harry’s statement was deafening. They both knew the expectation weighing on the both of them and their ages were sometimes forgotten. Both were being asked a great deal for still being children and their mental health was sorely neglected by the adults around them. One of the largest casualties of war were the children that would be left behind to grow up when it was over. Even more so with the children who would have to fight in that war. After a moment’s thought, Draco snuck his hand over Harry’s.<br/>    “I brew my own Dreamless Sleep. Professor Snape taught me in our extra lessons. If you would like, I can make a double batch next time. I wouldn’t mind sharing, but be careful with it. Don’t take it too often because it can become addicting, but it will help you sleep better some nights so you’re not so sleep deprived all the time.”<br/>    “Much appreciated. It would be nice to sleep without nightmares every now and then. Why am I not surprised that Snape gives you extra lessons?” Harry’s lip quirked and he left his hand under Draco’s. The warmth was a comfort after his nightmares.<br/>    “I want to become a Potion’s Master. What better way than to have extra lessons with a Potion’s Master? I’m not one to turn down an opportunity. It’s the ambitious Slytherin in me. We still have a couple more hours before you need to be back in the dorms, how about we go back to sleep?” <br/>    Harry nodded and they both laid back down. Neither of them moved their hands. The feel of Draco’s hand over his was comforting as he drifted off back to sleep. Draco waited for his breathing to steady before casting a quiet Lumos and summoning his book. He watched over Harry for any further signs of nightmares and read his book. He cast a Tempus charm every once in a while to keep track of when he needed to wake Harry up to get back to his dorm. Harry’s face was surprisingly relaxed in sleep and he was curled up in a ball. When the clock struck 5, he sighed and started shaking Harry awake. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.<br/>    “Did you sleep well?” Harry yawned.<br/>    “I wasn’t too tired, so I stayed up reading a little bit. Reading’s soothing for me.” Draco put his book on the table and got up for the day.<br/>    “I’m sorry again for waking you up last night. Thank you for helping me. What time is it? I need to make it back before anyone else wakes up.”<br/>    “It’s fine. It’s 5. I don’t sleep much to begin with. What’s another sleepless night if it’s for helping a friend?” Harry quieted at the sentiment.<br/>    “Thanks… I better get going. I’ll see you at breakfast?”<br/>    “I’ll be there with bells on.” <br/>    Harry nodded, pulled his cloak around himself and left the room. He watched the map for any earlier risers and snuck back in the portrait hole. He paused seeing Hermione awake and curled by the fire reading. He creeped past her careful to not make any noise and made it up to the dorms. Miraculously, no one else was awake. He packed the map and cloak in his trunk and started getting dressed while the other boys started stirring for the day. He muttered good mornings and headed out to the Common Room.<br/>    “Morning, Hermione. How’d you sleep?”<br/>    “Well enough. You’re not usually up this early. Rough night?” Harry hesitated at her look.<br/>    “Early to bed, early to rise, right? I’m really hungry though, so I’m going to head to breakfast. I’ll see you and Ron down there, okay?”<br/>    He waved goodbye and hurried out of the portrait. Thoughts of last night plagued him on the long walk to the Great Hall. While Draco had been friendly with him the last couple of weeks, he hadn’t expected that level of empathy and kindness. It was slightly unnerving to see Draco without his usual snark and the comfort he had felt was unsettling. He found he didn’t mind though. When he had fallen asleep for the second time, he had slept better than he had in years. It gave him food for thought while he picked apart his scrambled eggs. While he ate, he eyed the Slytherin table waiting for the blond to show up. There was warmth in his belly and a smile on his face when he saw him appear at the table. After they shared a quick smile, he dug into his breakfast with renewed vigor. Hermione raised an eyebrow at his smile when the two appeared at the table with him. <br/>    “Someone’s in a good mood this morning. Sleep well last night?” Ron stared at Harry while piling his plate high.<br/>    “Slept well enough. Just feels like it’s going to be a good day. I just have a feeling.”<br/>    “That’s good. You’ll need that for today. Double potions.”<br/>    “It’ll be fine, Ron. Just pay close attention to the instructions and stop getting distracted. It’s easy if you just pay attention.” <br/>    Harry smiled at their bickering back and forth, but was excited at the thought of spending the morning with Draco. He was determined to do well in class today and he considered partnering with Draco today. He smothered a laugh at the thought of the look on Hermione and Ron’s face if he did partner with Draco. He looked up at the blond and was confused to see him missing. He tried not to worry with the disappearing act and hoped the blond had slipped away for a little more studying. He agreed to Ron and Hermione’s suggestion for a walk around the ground before lessons. They chittered on and he was lost in thought. He murmured quiet replies to their enquiries and soon, they were outside the classroom waiting to go in. <br/>    When he entered the classroom, he gestured Ron and Hermione to another seat again and waited for Draco. He grew even more concerned when Professor Slughorn entered and Draco was still nowhere to be found. He tried to focus on his potion, but his eyes kept drifting to the empty table next to him. He looked up to see Hermione’s curious gaze. He shrugged quickly before turning back to his potion. After a half an hour had passed and Draco still hadn’t shown up, he turned off his cauldron and approached Slughorn.<br/>    “Professor, I’m sorry but I’m really not feeling well. May I be excused to the infirmary?”<br/>    “Yes, of course, Harry. You’re excused from the lesson and I’ll dispose of your cauldron.”<br/>    Slughorn waved him off. As Harry passed Hermione’s desk, he slipped a note under her book and left quickly. His first stop was to the Room of Requirement. Pacing quickly, he opened the door to find it empty. His nervousness was hitting a peak and he tried to breathe through the potential panic attack. He raced up to Gryffindor tower and pulled the map out of his trunk. Opening it, he scanned it quickly and found Draco’s name in a corridor by Dumbeldore’s office. Fearing the worst, he left and ran through the halls. When he was almost there, he stumbled into the headmaster exiting his office.<br/>    “Harry, aren’t you supposed to be in class?”<br/>    “Draco… He wasn’t in class. I haven’t been able to find him, but I think I know where he is. I’m worried, Professor.”<br/>    “Are you sure he’s in trouble, Harry?”<br/>    “I think he might be. I wouldn’t have left otherwise, sir. I assure you.”<br/>    “Well, let’s go have a look. Put your mind at ease before you head back.”<br/>    Harry continued to the spot he had seen Draco’s name, impatient at the speed Dumbledore was walking. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that he just had to get there and soon. He turned one last corner and his stomach dropped when he saw a crumpled figure in a corner. He ran and dropped next to the figure. There was a pool of blood and the blond’s hair was matted with it. He rolled him over with a groan and just stared at his face. Dumbledore moved Harry out of the way and ran his wand over Draco. He cast a levitation spell on Draco and turned to Harry.<br/>    “I need to take him to the Hospital Wing. You need to go back to class, Harry.”<br/>    “No, Professor. I’m coming with you. I’m not leaving him alone again.” <br/>    Dumbledore sighed and waved Harry along. It was a quiet, tense walk to the Hospital Wing and Harry couldn’t take his eyes off the blond. He was looking pale and his breathing was quite labored. When they reached the Hospital Wing, Dumbledore shooed Harry to the corner and called for Madam Pomfrey. He set Draco down on one of the beds and the two closed the curtains. All Harry could hear was quiet murmurs behind the current and his anxiety spiked. He put his head between his knees and tried to breathe. He couldn’t stop thinking that he should have been with Draco and this wouldn’t have happened. Dumbledore came from behind the current and sat down next to Harry.<br/>    “Harry, I have to ask you a few questions, if that’s alright.”<br/>    “Sure, Professor.”<br/>    “Do you know why Mr. Malfoy was by my office?”<br/>    “No, sir. I hadn’t seen him since breakfast and just noticed that he wasn’t in Potions class. I asked to be excused after he didn’t come in for a long time and went looking for him.”<br/>    “How did you know to find him?” Harry hesitated, not wanting to reveal the Marauder's Map.<br/>    “I just had a feeling, sir. I wasn’t certain he’d be there, but I just had a bad feeling in my gut. I try not to ignore those too often.”<br/>    “Harry, you want me to believe that you had a FEELING that Mr. Malfoy was in trouble and you had a FEELING of where he would be?”<br/>    “Yes, sir. I don’t know how to explain it.”<br/>    “Very well. Mr. Malfoy’s injuries are severe and he will likely be in the Hospital Wing for several days. I would not like his whereabouts to be advertised and I must insist you go back to your classroom.”<br/>    “If it’s all the same, sir. I’m excused from the rest of Potions per Professor Slughorn and I would like to stay, at least for a little while. I want to make sure he’s okay.”<br/>    Dumbledore watched Harry with a considering look. Harry was certain Dumbledore didn’t believe him, but he wasn’t certain if he was sure Harry had nothing to do with Draco being in the corridor. He crossed his fingers and prayed Dumbledore would let him stay.<br/>    “If you insist. But please be quiet and stay out of Madam Pomfrey’s way. If there are any developments or issues, please make sure you send for me immediately.” <br/>Dumbledore nodded and Harry muttered his goodbyes. He pulled a chair over to Draco’s bedside and closed the curtains around his bed. The swelling around the blond’s face was starting to go down after Madam Pomfrey’s ministrations, but he still looked brutal. With all the blood cleaned up, the boy just looked pale and broken.  Harry felt the guilt eat at him. He shouldn’t have left Draco alone this morning. He had been honest from the start that he would be targeted by other Slytherins and he should have kept a more careful eye on him, even if just through the map. He felt antsy watching the boy sleep, so he pulled out his Potion’s text and looked over the pain relief potion they had been working on in class.<br/>Time passed quickly while Harry quietly worked on his homework. He knew his other classes had to have started, but he couldn’t tear himself away from the Hospital Wing. He was worried that whoever had attacked Draco would come back to finish the job. He didn’t know if the injuries had been meant to kill him or just to send a message to him, but he wasn’t going to give them the chance. Madam Pomfrey came in and out of the curtains checking on Draco’s condition. After a couple hours, she deposited a tray of stew and bread with a goblet of pumpkin juice next to Harry with strict instructions to eat. As he dug in, there was another rustle of the curtains. He looked up to see Ron and Hermione peering in. He dropped his spoon and ushered them out quickly. <br/>“What happened, Harry? We were really worried when you didn’t come back to Potions and weren’t in Transfiguration. All your note said was you had to go find Draco!” Hermione twisted her hands nervously.<br/>“Draco left breakfast early and I didn’t see him come into Potions. I was worried something had happened to him, so I went and grabbed the map. I saw him down the corridor from Dumbledore’s office. Someone attacked him and he’s in bad shape. We brought him here and I’ve been here waiting for him to wake up. I was worried they might try again. I’m probably going to be in here for the rest of the afternoon. Would you make sure to copy the assignments down for me for the rest of the classes?”<br/>“Sure, I can, Harry. Who do you think attacked him?”<br/>“I can’t say for certain until he wakes up. But you guys should hurry to lunch before it ends. I’ll be fine, I promise. You can come check on me before dinner, alright?”<br/>    “Okay, be safe, Harry. We’ll be back before dinner.”<br/>    Harry watched as Hermione and Ron left the Hospital Wing. He waited for a moment when he saw Madam Pomfrey entering Draco’s curtains to check on him. He sighed deeply and entered when she left. He was in for a long afternoon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry sat back down at the tray and continued eating. It was eerily quiet  in the Hospital Wing while he ate and Harry sorely wished there was at least music or something to break the silence. After about an hour, Harry noticed movement in the bed. Draco was muttering in his sleep with his face scrunched up and sweating, clearly lost in a nightmare. He moved to the boy’s bedside and tried to wake him up.<br/>    “Draco, it’s just a dream. Come on, wake up. You’re safe here. They’re gone. Come on, Draco.” After shaking the boy for a minute, Draco came to.<br/>    “Harry? Where am I?” Draco groaned and put a hand to his face. <br/>    “You’re in the hospital. I found you outside of Dumbledore’s office badly hurt. We brought you here and you’ve been unconscious since the start of Potions, I would assume. Do you remember who attacked you?”<br/>    “It’s a bit of a blur, really. I was going to Dumbledore’s office and then there was someone behind me and then curses flew. Then, a blank until waking up here.” <br/>    “Alright, rest here a minute. I’m going to go let Madam Pomfrey know you’re awake so she can check on you.”<br/>    Harry rested his hand on Draco’s shoulder, comforted by the solid feel of him. He went out of the curtains and motioned to Madam Pomfrey and let her know Draco was awake. He sat outside waiting for her to return. His blood boiled at Draco’s story. It was one thing to attack him, but it was an entirely other thing to attack him from behind. He didn’t know how and he didn’t know when, but he would take care of those who had hurt him. Madam Pomfrey came out of the room with a smile on her face and waved Harry back in the room. Draco was sitting up and looking much better than he had started out. Harry dragged his chair closer to the bed and sat down.<br/>    “I have Hermione collecting homework for us for the day and Dumbledore has the both of us excused. You missed lunch and it’s almost dinnertime. Madam Pomfrey will bring something by or I can call Dobby and see if he’ll bring something up from the kitchens for us if you’re hungry. How are you feeling, any better?”<br/>    “Calm down. I’m feeling fine. Just a little stiff. Have you been here all day?” <br/>    “Yes, I was. I didn’t want to give them another chance to hurt you. I feel bad enough it happened the first time. If I had another chance to prevent it, I was not going to ignore that.”<br/>    “Ever the Gryffinor, Potter. Food does sound delicious, though. I didn’t eat much at breakfast.”<br/>    “Just a sec. Hey, Dobby!” There was a crack as the house elf appeared. <br/>    “Harry Potter! Dobby is happy to see you! And… Master Malfoy?” Dobby hid himself behind the chair Harry was occupying.<br/>    “He’s alright, Dobby. I was just wondering if you could bring us some of dinner. Draco’s not going to be able to make it down to dinner and he didn’t eat lunch. I’m going to be here as well.”<br/>    “Always happy to help Harry Potter.” With a snap of his fingers, a tray of steaming food appeared on the table. “Must get back to the kitchens. Lots to be done.” Dobby bowed and disappeared with a crack.<br/>    “I forget you’re so close to my old house-elf.” Draco commented with a wry smile.<br/>    “Yeah, that’s what happens when you save someone’s life, I suppose. I wanted to ask… why were you outside Dumbledore’s office today?”<br/>    Draco dug into the food for a minute before answering carefully. “I wanted to talk to him about his offer. I don’t want to do this anymore and as today shows, I have good reason. Someone must have found out.”<br/>    “If you don’t remember seeing who attacked you, we could review the memory in a Pensieve. See if we can catch anything that would indicate who it may have been. I don’t want them free to get another chance at you.”<br/>    “I think that would be a good idea, Mr. Potter.” The boys turned to see Dumbledor in the doorway. “Mr. Malfoy, it’s good to see you awake and eating. You had us worried for a moment.”<br/>    “I’m okay now, sir. I was actually coming to talk to you and I think that’s why I was attacked. I wanted to tell you that I accept your offer. I received a letter from my father this morning.” He looked down and glanced at Harry before continuing. “If I go home for the holidays… I’ll be getting the Mark. I thought I had more time to review my options, but that is no longer a choice.”<br/>    “I’m glad to hear that. We’ll need to work on a safe house for you to stay at, your emancipation from your parents, a source of funds for your school work,and a place for you to stay while you’re at Hogwarts. I do not think it will be safe for you to remain in the Slytherin dorms after this.”<br/>    “Sir, I already have a place to stay here. I’d prefer not to mention where because the less people that know, the better. I promise I’ll be safe there. As for a source of funds, I do have a private account at Gringotts that my parents don’t know about. I’ve been saving my allowance and gift money there for quite a while. I have enough for the moment. If we are able to get my stuff from the Manor as well, there are several things I am more than happy to part with to keep myself afloat. Money is the least of the least of my worries right now.”<br/>    “We can start with getting your things from the Manor. I can do that tonight while you’re still here in the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey would like to keep you overnight for observation. I will have your things stored until tomorrow and we can get you situated. I will also send an owl to a friend of mine to get the process of your emancipation started. It’s not difficult, but can be time consuming. I am hoping your circumstances will speed the process up, so your parents have no legal say in your presence at Hogwarts. You may need to have a court hearing and explain your side of the story. I do recommend you keep up appearances with your parents until we hear back from him on how to proceed. No need to give them a reason to demand you be removed from Hogwarts. I will go get started and you rest. You will be excused from lessons tomorrow to get settled. Mr. Potter, you may remain here, but please make sure you’re in the Tower before curfew.” <br/>    Dumbledore was gone quickly leaving the two boys alone. The silence grew steadily with both boys deep in thought. Draco was overwhelmed with the idea that soon, his parents would have no more control over him. Freedom he had craved was soon close at hand and the idea was exhilarating. He would finally have the choice to choose his own path and forge his own future. The brunette next to him was lost in thought of how his friends would react to the news. An official denouncement of Voldemort and his parents would go a long way towards helping his friends accept Draco. Avoiding and hiding from his friends was eating him alive and not having to hide his relationship with Draco would ease much guilt from his mind. He looked up startled as he repeated the last sentence in his head. Relationship. He was jarred from his thoughts by the blond’s sudden laughter.<br/>    “This is the beginning.”<br/>    “What do you mean, Draco?”<br/>    “The start of my own life. My own choices. No Father breathing down my neck to be a proper Malfoy and follow in his footsteps. No Voldemort haunting my life. I’m free.”<br/>    Harry grinned at the smiling blond. Draco was absolutely correct. This would be a new beginning for the both of them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>